


dance with the dead

by la_la_estrella



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, I wrote this for me but you can read it too if you want, Not A Fix-It, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_la_estrella/pseuds/la_la_estrella
Summary: oh, you were once that someonewho I followed like a star
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Я написала этот текст, чтобы принять концовку Эндгейма.  
> Как ни странно, у меня получилось.
> 
> Слова саммари, как и эпиграф, взяты из песни «When I Look at You» из мюзикла The Scarlet Pimpernel.

_Still I can hear him laugh_

_And even though that melody plays on_

_He's gone_

Воспоминания накатывают волнами. Сначала - картинки, похожие на кадры документальной хроники. После - эмоции, яркие, как в первый раз, потому что так и есть, как будто в первый.

Картинки холодные и сухие. Кровь, разбитый нос Стива, кровь, фашистская граната, кровь, лаборатория ГИДРЫ, кровь, кровь, кровь.

Эмоции хуже.

Больно от всего.

Мама, сёстры, Стив, сколько Стива, можно подумать, вся довоенная жизнь из него одного и состояла, хотя нет, конечно же, нет, были девушки, самые разные, были танцы, была работа - и вот её, кажется, было больше всего, Джеймс так и записывает в свой блокнот: «куча, КУЧА работы, мышцы ноют от усталости», а сам думает, что помнит скорее слово «усталость», чем её саму, и это должно как-то утешать, но не утешает. Жизнь до войны была простая и понятная, и больше она такой не станет, как ни старайся.

На войне полилась кровь - и так и не перестаёт литься, и не перестанет, Джеймс спрятался ото всех, от правительств, от ГИДРЫ, от Капитана Америки, но никуда не денется от воспоминаний, где была кровь, где он стрелял в правительства, в ГИДРУ и даже в Капитана Америку, и если на войне он хотя бы боялся, то позже он вообще ничего не чувствовал, и осознание приходит только сейчас, тяжестью оседает на плечи.

Джеймс записывает и это: он должен знать всё.

Иногда Джеймс думает, что делать дальше. Его ищет Стив - тот самый Стив, который тяжело болел каждый год, и Баки каждый год молился: господи, господи, пусть он переживёт, господи, дай ему сто лет жизни, он не заслужил умирать, господи, пожалуйста, - и, подумать только, сработало, Стиву под сотню, и от пневмонии он точно не помрёт, - но Джеймс уже не тот парень Баки, Джеймс, он же Зимний Солдат, знает гораздо больше способов смерти, он может написать самоучитель или вести курсы. Он может убить, если захочет.

Капитана Америку тоже мог. Достаточно было выстрелить тогда в голову.

Есть и другое воспоминание: Европа, сорок четвёртый, сержант Барнс следует за капитаном… и целится, и стреляет быстрее, чем капитан вообще кого-то замечает. Что-то было в этом воспоминании не так, но что именно, Джеймс так и не разобрал. Он крутил этот момент в голове, перечитывал свои записи, документировал повторно - так появлялись новые детали - но всё без толку. Что-то не так. Просто - что-то не так. Он так чувствовал в сорок четвёртом.

Сейчас он чувствует страх.

Ему кажется, что он что-то упускает.

Он только и делает, что меняет места жительства, поддерживает себя в кое-каком порядке и разбирается с воспоминаниями. Кто он теперь, со всем этим грузом? Не Баки, не сержант Барнс, не Зимний Солдат. Кто? Джеймс не знает. Поэтому решил побыть Джеймсом - в конце концов, это его имя.

Когда-нибудь он поймёт больше - тогда и всё решит.

А пока что… его зовут Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, ему почти сто лет, и все эти годы он кого-то защищал - по своей воле, - или кого-то убивал - по чужому приказу.

Капитан Америка - или, наверное, всё-таки Стив, это же Стив не умел пройти мимо драки, не получив в глаз, и он же не смог покинуть авианосец, не освободив легендарного киллера с заданием на него самого… так или иначе - Джеймс смотрел новости, и, очевидно, Капитан Америка в его защите не нуждался. А выполнять приказы Джеймс так тем более не собирался.

Пока Джеймс искал себя, Стив искал Баки.

Чтобы, как в сорок третьем, сказать: «Это я, Стив». И решить, что на этом всё. И так и не заметить, с какой подозрительной скоростью на его друге начали заживать раны, и оставить его в ущелье, и позволить всему остальному произойти.

Баки его не винил, Джеймс не винит тоже. Просто не знает, хочет ли он, чтобы Стив снова его нашёл и спас.

Не знает, хочет ли быть спасённым.

...однако Стив, как и в прошлый раз, ничего не спрашивает и непостижимым образом оказывается в его квартире за тридцать секунд до штурма.

***

Удивительно, что в этот день удаётся перехватить пару часов сна.

Неудивительно, что снится _Капитан._

_Металлическая рука врезается в щит, и Баки чувствует отдачу, поднимает голову. Красные и белые полосы, синий круг, звезда._

_\- Баки? - спрашивает Капитан Америка, и у него голос Стива, и это, чёрт возьми, пиздец как странно, что у него голос Стива._

Четырнадцать лет назад Стив Роджерс разбил самолёт. Его тело найдут в следующем веке.

_\- Ты должен быть мёртв, - говорит Баки._

_Стив тут же занимает оборонительную позицию. За ним какие-то люди, он жестом просит их уйти, и они слушаются._

_\- Тебя зовут Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, я твой друг, ты знал меня всю свою жи-_

_Боже._

_\- Твою мать звали Сара, вместо стелек ты подкладывал газеты. Стив, это я. Прости. Они сказали мне, что ты умер. Показывали заголовки._

_Видеть тебя живым радостно, но после всего, что тут было, слишком подозрительно. Мозг автоматически просчитывает варианты: оттолкнуть в лифт, инициировать сражение, зажать в дверях, выстрелить в голову. Или..._

_\- Я не умер, - объясняет Стив, взглядом следует за глазами Баки, непроизвольно хмурится, натыкаясь на трупы. - Говард Старк нашёл меня и разморозил._

_\- Ладно, - соглашается Баки._ Это грёбанный сон, почему бы Капитану Америке не воскреснуть в нём раньше. _\- Докажи, что это ты._

_Стив вспоминает похороны своей матери, говорит «до самого конца», я пришёл за тобой, говорит, у меня там самолёт, Баки, ты представить себе не можешь, как я скучал. И, наконец, спрашивает, что тут произошло._

_Баки осматривается - как Баки, а не как то, что из него пытались сделать, - и осознаёт, что в одном коридоре уложил человек двадцать._

_\- О, - только и может выдавить он. - В лаборатории хуже._

_Капитану Америке - он же здесь командующий? - стоило бы уточнить, почему, но Стив делает вид, что его это совсем не интересует, и молча обнимает своего друга._

_\- Пойдём домой._

_Лабораторию осматривают другие люди._

_Перед вылетом Стив читает их отчёт и тут же, следом, одними губами - молитву._


	2. Chapter 2

Отрубишь голову - вырастут две, запугивали агенты ГИДРЫ. Шури потратила тонну времени, разбираясь с остатками программы в голове Баки, и в какой-то момент Баки начал думать, что она не закончит никогда, что программа, как мифическое чудище, постоянно рождает новые нейронные связи (или как там Шури их называет), но нет, Шури и в самом деле закончила. Она прочитала код несколько раз, чтобы убедиться; убедилась и распустила стражу.

\- Теперь тебе нужен покой, - сказала.

И Баки кивнул, плохо, впрочем, представляя, какой покой возможен в его положении.

Ваканда кажется нереальной. Здесь нет ни ГИДРЫ, ни ЩИТа, и король Т’Чалла сам его сюда пригласил. Иногда прилетает Стив - просто Стив, больше не Капитан Америка, он оставил щит Железному Человеку и формально находится в международном розыске, а неформально помогает бывшему директору ЩИТа спасать мир… в общем, типичный Стив, так и не научился оставаться в стороне.

Стив зовёт его Баки и так тепло улыбается, что Баки стал называть себя так же. «Джеймс» - холодное и формальное, набор воспоминаний, знающий, как убивать. «Баки» - простое и знакомое. Так зовут друзей.

Джеймс не помнил, что такое дружба.

Баки вспомнил.

Баки вообще многое вспомнил.

Стив всегда спрашивает: как ты тут? Стив волнуется. Стив, вечно в бинтах и царапинах (чушь, фыркает Стив, я суперсолдат, и Баки отвечает ему: я тоже, и это не оправдание, и давай ты сначала к врачу, а потом уже ко мне), не любит рассказывать про свои дела, зато про Баки готов слушать часами. Рядом с тобой, признаётся Стив, я чувствую себя как дома.

Они могут говорить часами. Они и говорят. В какой-то момент беседа неизбежно превращается в сплошное «а помнишь» - и это же чудо какое-то, что правда помнит, что им правда по сто лет, и они друг у друга и друг для друга, совсем как раньше.

Ещё Ваканда эта. Баки столько звёзд на небе в жизни не видел, а он многое в жизни видел.

Однако когда Стив улетает, на звёзды становится как-то насрать.

Баки скучает по Стиву. Стив для Баки - тоже дом. Единственное, что вообще может этим домом быть: Баки, между прочим, тоже в розыске. Вот такие у них, столетних, развлечения - скрываться от Интерпола.

А также:

  1. Общаться по видеосвязи с другими столетними,
  2. Пытаться танцевать и не терять равновесие (без руки не очень удобно),
  3. Мечтать о машине времени («Они действительно больше не устраивают танцевальных вечеров? Стив, мы потеряли эпоху!»),
  4. Бурчать на новое поколение, но
  5. Позволять детям плести себе косички.



Шури сказала, это полезная привычка, записывать свои мысли. Она поручила Баки записывать по пять хороших вещей, которые с ним произошли, каждый день, и Баки честно записывает. Шури не читает списков, но хвалит Баки за постоянство.

Если бы она читала, она бы увидела, что каждый день выглядит так:

  1. Проснулся,
  2. Здоров,
  3. Ел
  4. (больше одного раза!),
  5. Нахожусь в безопасном месте.



И иногда перемежается Стивом или детьми. Совсем редко - друзьями Стива, прилетающими, чтобы залечь на дно. (Баки больше всего нравится Сэм. Меньше всего - Наташа, но не потому, что она плохая, а потому, что напоминает о плохих временах.)

Между Баки и Наташей негласное соглашение: ни слова о прошлом.

Однако не исчезнет же что-то, если о нём не говорить.

Как-то Баки и Наташа остаются наедине, и Наташа нарушает договор.

\- Если бы не было Красной Комнаты, - говорит. - Я не смогла бы стать таким хорошим агентом ЩИТа.

\- Если бы не было ГИДРЫ, - отвечает Баки. - Я остался бы нормальным человеком.

И Стив не дёрнулся бы за мной на фронт, и, дай бог, я вернулся бы с войны, и Стив ездил бы по стране с кучей девочек в коротких юбках и познакомил бы со мной самую симпатичную.

Наташа качает головой. Баки узнаёт в её движении себя.

Европа, сорок четвёртый, сержант Барнс следует за капитаном… и целится, и стреляет быстрее, чем капитан вообще кого-то замечает. Сержант Барнс сам поражается своей реакции, но когда капитан оборачивается, сержант тут же натягивает на лицо улыбку: не переживай, Стиви. Прикрою. И точно так же качает головой.

(На самом деле сержант Барнс пиздецки переживает.)

\- Кэп стал преступником из-за тебя.

Баки хочется то ли ударить Наташу, то ли мрачно заметить, что это не в первый раз. Наташа чувствует его настроение и тут же продолжает:

\- Потому что ты ему дорог. Он считает тебя хорошим человеком. И, знаешь, если Капитан Америка считает тебя хорошим человеком - это чего-то, а стоит.

\- Я стрелял тебе в живот, - напоминает Баки.

Наташа опять качает головой: не ты.

Меньше всего из друзей Стива Баки нравится Наташа.

Шури не просит Баки составлять списки плохих вещей, но если бы просила, сегодня она смогла бы прочитать:

  1. Стив вне закона из-за меня.
  2. Друзья Стива вне закона из-за меня.
  3. Наташа чуть не умерла из-за меня.
  4. Говард и Мария Старк умерли из-за меня.
  5. Не только Говард и Мария Старк.
  6. Совсем
  7. не
  8. только
  9. они.
  10. Это
  11. были
  12. мои
  13. руки
  14. и
  15. моя
  16. голова.
  17. Я всё помню.
  18. Я это ненавижу.
  19. Я себя ненавижу.
  20. Я умею только драться. 
  21. (Больше не умею.)
  22. (Возможно, умею, но не хочу проверять.)
  23. Стив верит, что я хороший, потому что я помню Бруклин.
  24. Я помню не только Бруклин.
  25. Я помню всё.



***

Больше всего Баки стыдно за солдатскую привычку отключаться, прикоснувшись щекой к подушке. Страдать бессонницей было бы честнее.

Однако он спит, и ему снится сон.

_Баки вернулся с войны и пошёл на танцы. У Баки - металлическая рука, и он надевает перчатки, чтобы её скрыть._

_С ним идут Стив и Пегги. Они женаты, у них обручальные кольца, на Стиве красивый костюм, на Пегги шикарное платье. Они яркие, живые и слишком нормальные для Стива и Пегги._

_Они это заслужили._

_Баки видит симпатичную девушку - блондинку, ему всегда нравились блондинки, - и приглашает её на танец. Она нервно улыбается, но соглашается, и её лицо становится ещё более напряжённым, когда она кладёт свою ладонь в металлическую._

_\- Разработка Говарда Старка, - врёт Баки. - Я потерял руку на войне, и он сделал мне протез._

_Девушка тут же расслабляется._

_\- Мне нравится Говард Старк, - говорит она. - Кстати, меня зовут Мария._

Блять.

Блять, блять, блять.

_\- Я Баки._

И я тебя убил.

_Мария хмурится._

_\- Я сказала что-то не то?_

_Нет, нет, конечно, нет. Не надо извиняться вслух, вообще не надо извиняться, девушки любят уверенных в себе._

_Да только где её взять, эту уверенность, если вместо левой руки у тебя арматура, и ты знаешь, как ей убивать, но совсем позабыл, как танцевать?_

_Центр тяжести сместился, и, кружась с Марией, Баки чувствует себя нелепым, как Дональд Дак. На второй танец девушка не соглашается._

_Подсознание услужливо подсказывает: дождаться, когда выйдет в уборную, сжать горло железной рукой, затолкать в кладовку и придушить._

_Баки отгоняет мысли прочь и заказывает выпить._

_Пьёт и не пьянеет._


	3. Chapter 3

Зимний Солдат не знает, может ли он быть Джеймсом Бьюкененом Барнсом, но Зимним Солдатом он оставаться не может, а потому решает побыть Джеймсом. Просто Джеймсом. Может, Бьюкененом Барнсом, может, каким-то ещё.

Джеймсу нужна информация.

Вырубить левой, забрать пистолет, выстрелить, толкнуть ногой, вырубить левой, выстрелить.

Периметр зачищен, но свидетели живы.

Все эти люди смотрели, как Джеймсу стирали память, замораживали, отдавали команды. И молчали. Ничего не делали. Смотрели.

Застрелить.

Застрелить.

Застрелить.

Пробить головой стену, свернуть шею, почти прикончить, оставить мучиться, добить позже.

Вырубить тревогу, вырубить всех, кто прибежит на тревогу.

Застрелить, застрелить, застрелить.

Эти твари сопротивляются. Без толку. Как будто не знали, кого сотворили.

Одни лишь учёные забиваются в угол, как мыши, и поднимают руки.

\- Пощадите, - просит учёный. - Я никого не убивал!

Джеймс приставляет пистолет к его виску.

\- Что вам нужно? Я всё расскажу. Я всё сделаю. Пощадите.

Джеймс думает.

Джеймс хочет убить их всех, но он пришёл за информацией.

\- Рассказывай, - соглашается Джеймс.

Теперь учёные - его пленники.

Теперь он узнает:

\- Кто я такой?

Его зовут Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. В него ввели сыворотку суперсолдата. Над ним работала советская ГИДРА где-то в России. Он запрограммирован исполнять приказы и не должен стрелять в своих. Он стрелял, и никто здесь не знает, почему.

\- Кто знает?

\- Вы их убили.

\- Кто был главный?

\- Александр Пирс.

\- Где он?

\- Убит. Не вами.

Джеймс крепит пистолет к жилету.

\- Если я узнаю, что кто-нибудь из вас мне соврал, найду и убью каждого, - обещает.

И уходит.

Пирс был известной личностью. Джеймс находит статью про него в журнале. Нобелевская премия мира. Странная смерть. Роспуск ЩИТа. Под чьей мы защитой? Нужна ли нам такая защита? Кому вообще можно доверять?

И - портрет Пирса на половину разворота.

Это лицо Джеймс узнаёт. Этот человек давал задания.

Учёным повезло, думает Джеймс.

И вспоминает. Три цели, уровень шесть. Подтверждённая смерть через двенадцать часов. Пять целей, уровень восемь. Промахнуться - то же, что провалить задание. Одна цель, уровень десять. Окровавленная голова на розовом пальто.

Этого слишком много, и Джеймс хочет найти блокнот, чтобы записывать. Натыкается на книгу «Зимний Солдат: тайное оружие советской разведки», выносит из магазина и её. Разочаровывается. Джеймс мало о себе помнит, но оружие - это другое, про оружие он помнит всё, и по тексту видно, что автор ни разу не держал в руках Беретту.

Беретта.

Пробить пулей шину, забрать объект, уничтожить свидетелей, выстрелить в камеру наблюдения, вернуться на базу.

Вернуться на базу.

Были другие.

Нестабильные. Отсутствие контроля.

Зимний Солдат тоже был нестабилен. 

Зола. Лёд. Поезд. Ущелье.

Джеймсу нужен ещё один блокнот.

***

_ Баки приходит в себя в лаборатории. Свет режет глаза, всё тело болит и ноет, однако ему удаётся приподнять руки. _

_ Одна из рук - железная. Подчиняется, как настоящая. _

_ Жуть какая. _

_ Как дурной сон. _

_ Слева учёный. _

_ Железная рука может сомкнуть пальцы у его горла. _

_ В отдалении - Зола. _

_ В висках стучит от одного его вида. _

Стоп.

_ Злость даёт сил. Железная рука может сомкнуть- _

Подожди. Начнёшь действовать сейчас - что-нибудь вколят, и всё. Притворись, что ты ещё слаб.

Потерпи.

_ \- Сержант Барнс, - приветствует Зола. _

_ Голос у него - намеренно сладкий, играет добряка. Хочется плюнуть ему в лицо. _

Терпи.

_ \- Как тебе моё новое изобретение? Красивая ручка, а? _

Терпи.

_ \- Я смотрю на неё и наслаждаюсь, - Зола обходит лабораторный стол, любуется. _

Сейчас.

_ Подняться, стащить поднос, использовать шприц. Второй. Третий. Подносом можно бить по голове. Рука - тяжёлая. Ей можно убить. _

Давай, мой мальчик.

Убей их всех.


	4. Chapter 4

...что-то происходит.

\- Стив?

***

\- Стиви?

***

Для Баки - Джеймса Барнса, Зимнего Солдата, кто там отстреливался от пришельцев винтовкой и управлялся с новым протезом, какая разница, как его звать, - проходит секунда. Для Стиви (Стива Роджерса? Капитана Америки?) проходит пять лет.

Баки его не узнаёт.

То есть, конечно, узнаёт - он узнал его в Аззано, а тогда Стив изменился куда заметнее - но в этот раз всё иначе: снаружи Стив почти прежний, однако улыбается неправильно, непривычно, и говорит по-другому. Так, должно быть, чувствовал себя сам Стив, встретившись с Баки в двадцать первом веке. Умом понимал, что это тот же самый человек, а сердцем чувствовал: не тот.

И хотел увидеть того самого. Словно не было ни войны, ни ГИДРЫ, ни Таноса с его щелчком.

Но в «а помнишь» Баки наигрался ещё в Ваканде.

\- Как ты? - спрашивает он.

И заранее хмурится: не ври.

Стив переводит взгляд на Мьёльнир.

\- Тор рассказал мне, в чём секрет.

И всё?

Стив не видит выражения лица Баки, но как-то угадывает.

\- Мьёльнира достоин тот, кто знает, за что готов умереть. И, - запинается. - Тот, кто не боится смерти.

Баки закусывает губу. В «а помнишь» он наигрался, однако прямо сейчас человек перед ним невыносимо похож на мальчишку из Бруклина.

\- Я потерял тебя. Сэма. Клинта - он не исчез, но…

Стив не заканчивает. Баки понимает. Это - понимает.

Потерять кого-то живым страшнее, чем потерять его мёртвым.

\- Теперь Нат. И Тони, - Стив вздыхает.

Сжимает зубы.

Ненавидит себя.

Это Баки понимает тоже.

\- Лучше бы умер я.

Твою мать.

\- Стив. Посмотри на меня, Стив. Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь.

Тогда, в сороковых, не знал. Думал: ну ты и тупой парень, Стиви, тебе что, нравится, когда тебя бьют? И война тебе нахрена, Стиви, есть сотня способов помочь, не рискуя своей жизнью, так какого же…

Будущий сержант Барнс представить не мог, как кто-то может не хотеть жить. Вокруг будущего сержанта всегда вертелись девушки, его уважали на работе, его обожала семья. И у него был Стив - верный, добрый Стиви, который так натерпелся от жизни, что принимал вообще всё. К нему можно было завалиться пьяным, ему можно было рассказать о самых безумных идеях, а рисунки у него были… Баки не разбирался в искусстве, но ему эти рисунки очень нравились. И казалось чертовски несправедливым, что человеку, умеющему так рисовать, врачи обещают от силы десять лет.

На его месте, думал Баки, я бы только и делал, что рисовал, и всех к чёрту послал. Понимал же, что рядом со Стивом будет он сам, здоровый, крепкий парень, и этот парень что-нибудь придумает. Будет деньги ему присылать. А пристрелят на войне - так попросит Бекку о Стиве позаботиться. Бекка поймёт.

Спустя хренову тучу лет Баки сам оказался на Ваканде без руки, без цели и смысла, с многосерийным триллером в голове. И со Стивом. Я прилечу в любое время, говорил Стив. Если попросишь. Если я тебе нужен…

Точно так же говорил будущий сержант Барнс. И точно так же болезненный художник Стив ему отвечал: я справлюсь. И, наверное, думал: я не хочу вмешивать в это ещё и тебя.

А потом слушал новости, читал письма из Висконсина, ходил по врачам, упрашивал их закрыть глаза хотя бы на пару диагнозов… Чёрт, ну и куда ему ещё могло хотеться, если не в могилу.

И ведь это ещё тогда, в Бруклине. Считай, в прошлой жизни.

Сегодняшний Стив поднимает глаза на друга, как тот и попросил, и взгляд у него тёмный и тяжёлый, и Баки резко понимает, что нихрена он не знает.

\- Я побуду с тобой, ладно?

Ничего умнее не придумывается.

Стив пожимает плечами: ладно. Он где-то в своей голове, и присутствие Баки успокаивает скорее Баки, чем его, и всё-таки хочется верить, что это лучше, чем ничего.

\- Вот бы в сороковые все охренели, если бы там была эта штука, - бодрится Баки, показывает на Мьёльнир. - Приходят здоровяки, пытаются поднять, и нифига. А потом ты, сопляк, приходишь и поднимаешь. И все такие: охуеть!

\- Бак… - начинает Стив.

\- И ты им: не выражайтесь, - заканчивает Баки.

Стив фыркает.

\- Всё-то ты помнишь.

Баки замечает, что помнит не только это - и Стив поначалу кивает из вежливости, но потом вовлекается и сам рассказывает про соседку, которая готовила с открытой дверью и воняла кислятиной на весь этаж. И как Баки подложил злобной учительнице крысу в сумку, и никто не подумал, что это он, и миссис Таббингтон оставила половину класса после уроков, пока никто не сознается, и Баки сознался, но она ему не поверила и отправила домой, и тогда сознался Стив.

Естественно, это не разглаживает морщину между стивовых бровей и не заставляет его принять более расслабленную позу - зато отвлекает, и это, пожалуй, тоже к месту. На какой-то по счёту истории Стив говорит Баки спасибо.

***

Ночью Баки сторожит Стива, как когда-то, когда он болел. Слушает через стенку - тогда это получалось, потому что стенки были тонкие, теперь получается, потому что Баки суперсолдат - и всё пытается понять, спит Стив или нет, и не может ли ему что-то понадобиться (что? Баки, ему сотня лет, он прожил без тебя пять, да и до этого были годы, грёбанные годы всякой чертовщины, он справлялся без тебя тогда, справится и сейчас). В какой-то момент Баки решает, что это всё глупо, что пиздец, и заставляет себя вырубиться.

Снится, естественно, Стив.

Ну, почти.

_ За столом сидят дети, погодки, их зовут Хэйли и Джим, у обоих сопли ручьём, и Баки разогревает им суп и откуда-то знает, что это дети Стива и Пегги. Самих Стива и Пегги нет, и Баки рассказывает детям, что они уехали по очень-очень важному делу. _

_ \- Мама защищает мир, - соглашается Хэйли. _

_ Она постарше и пободрее. Джим совсем раскис, и Баки трогает его лоб правой рукой и закусывает губу, чтобы не выругаться. _

_ \- Поешь - и пойдёшь в постель. _

_ \- Я хочу посмотреть телевизор, - спорит Джим. - Можно я посмотрю телевизор? _

_ \- Нет. _

_ Джим дуется, скрещивает руки на груди, но Баки чувствует - послушается. И радуется, что силы дуться у мальчишки есть. _

_ \- А я? - спрашивает Хэйли. _

_ Она очень похожа на Стива, у неё светлые волосы и голубые глаза, ей отказывать тяжелее.  _

_ \- Немножко. Но чтобы съела всё до последней ложки. _

_ Девочка принимает условия, и на какое-то время становится тихо. Ложки бьются о края тарелок, дети хлюпают и чавкают. Сосед косит газон. Изредка проезжают машины. _

_ И что-то ещё. Скребётся словно. Появляется на секунду и исчезает. Со стороны окна. _

_ Опасность. _

_ Гостиная - в центре дома, входных двери две, есть точка, с которой видно обе. _

_ \- Так, - решает Баки. - Вам обоим очень повезло, и вы идёте смотреть телевизор прямо сейчас. И включаете погромче, понятно? _

_ \- Класс, - говорят дети хором. - Так точно! _

_ Баки следит за ними - и правда, повезло, когда ещё разрешают не доесть, когда вообще бывает такое, что не хочется есть, Баки в своём детстве всё время хотел есть… Дети усаживаются за диван, счастливые, спорят, какой канал смотреть, переключают с одного на другой, наконец, выбирают мультик и, как и попросил дядя Бак, выкручивают громкость. _

_ Дядя Бак перемещается в прихожую. Прислушивается. _

_ Что-то… кто-то… Их несколько, все у заднего входа. Баки продвигается к двери, ловит момент, когда в мультике кто-то падает и громко визжит, и выскальзывает на улицу. _

_ Там два мужчины. Незнакомых. _

_ \- Вам кого? _

_ Баки изображает вежливость, но подсознание подсказывает: буквально перед дверью, в доме, стоит лопата, ей можно вырубить сразу обоих. Или схватить одного за горло, чтобы ничего не сказал, а второго по голове с этой же руки. _

_ \- Сержант Барнс, не так ли? - спрашивает один из мужчин. _

_ Вид у гостей недоброжелательный; впрочем, Баки допускает, что и сам не похож на киллера лишь потому, что на нём фартук с цветочками. Чёртова Пегги. _

_ \- Сержант Барнс, - кивает он и чуть наклоняет голову, ожидая ответного представления. _

_ В место, где только что был его лоб, прилетает пуля. _

_ Баки ловит её металлической рукой. _

_ И тут же - за горло, по голове, первого теперь тоже по голове, снайпер должен быть в районе красной крыши, пизда тебе, снайпер, обзор оттуда так себе, я закину странных парней в подвал и приду за тобой. _

_ Баки возвращается аккуратно и тихо, через тот же задний вход, и на автомате перекладывает лопату - пусть лежит снаружи, там нужнее. Дети всё ещё смотрят телевизор. Баки прокрадывается в ванную, снимает фартук, заливает холодной водой, моет руки. Приходит к детям и спрашивает, не хотят ли они что-нибудь передать родителям. _

_ На кухне есть телефон. _

_ \- Привет, Стив. Прости, что отвлекаю, но у тебя тут в подвале три недружелюбных соседа. А ещё Хэйли тебя очень любит. И Джим спрашивает, нельзя ли ему завести кошку. Да, спасибо, я знаю, что я могу. Твой Джим спрашивает. Инструкции будут? Мне позаботиться о соседях или предпочитаешь полицию? Понял, принял. Да, тебе невъе… то есть, чертовски повезло, что твой лучший друг ещё и суперсолдат. Так что мне сказать про кошку? _


	5. Chapter 5

Зимний Солдат проваливает задание.

Задание сказало: «я с тобой до конца», и Зимний Солдат узнал это лицо. Оно вечно было избитое. Подбородок был поменьше. Он должен был его защищать.

Это его задание, но он должен был его защищать.

Убивать. Защищать. Что. Мысли путаются.

Миссии не должны противоречить друг другу.

Задача сформулирована некорректно.

Часть платформы уносит взрывом. Задание падает в воду.

Зимний Солдат успевает ухватиться за выступ.

Задание падает. Задание утонет и погибнет.

Недопустимо.

Зимний Солдат прыгает следом. Зимний Солдат вытаскивает задание из воды и оставляет лежать на берегу.

Если задание нужно убить, Зимний Солдат это сделает.

Если задание нужно спасти, Зимний Солдат уже это сделал.

Кажется.

_ Живи, пожалуйста, живи. _

Задание откашливается.

_ Пожалуйста, господи, сделай так, чтобы он остался жив, господи, я знаю, у тебя много дел, но это правда, правда важно, пожалуйста, господи, пожалуйста. _

Этот мужчина, кто бы он ни был - должен остаться в живых.

Зимний Солдат его знает.

Отмена задания.

***

Зимний Солдат не может вернуться в штаб. Зимний Солдат баррикадируется в конспиративной квартире, разбирает арсенал. Не все патроны можно топить в воде. Ему понадобятся патроны.

«Ты знаешь меня», сказал тот человек.

Да, я тебя знаю.

Ты - Стивен Роджерс, позывной - «Капитан Америка».

Но я знаю тебя по-другому.

«Ты знал меня всю свою жизнь».

Это уже вряд ли.

«Тебя зовут Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс».

Какой к чёрту Джеймс?

«Ты мой друг».

Что значит «друг»?

***

В Смитсоновском музее есть стенд, посвящённый Джеймсу Бьюкенену Барнсу, лучшему другу Капитана Америки.

Стенд стеклянный, и Зимний Солдат видит в нём своё отражение. Он действительно похож на этого Джеймса.

Так сильно, что Капитан Америка мог и перепутать.

Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс всю войну сражался против ГИДРЫ. Зимний Солдат - творение ГИДРЫ и её собственность.

Лучше бы Капитану Америке ошибиться.

***

Впервые за пятьдесят лет Зимний Солдат спит не в криокамере. Это странно, неудобно и небезопасно, и, отключаясь, он прижимает к груди винтовку.

_ Сержант Барнс открывает глаза. Холодно. _

_ Винтовка врезается в нос. _

_ \- Бак. _

_ Стив тоже не спит. Баки напрягается: прислушивается - тихо, хмурится - Стиви, всё в порядке? У них ещё должно быть время. _

_ \- Ты можешь её отпустить, - продолжает Стив. _

_ Баки обнимает винтовку крепче. _

_ \- Нет. _

_ Горы его нервируют. Стив, напротив, выглядит расслабленным - он каждую миссию такой, им везёт, как чертям, сплошные триумфы и победы, и они всё ещё живы. Все - живы. _

_ Для Стива, должно быть, вся война выглядит как комикс про Капитана Америку: пришёл, увидел, взорвал базу «ГИДРЫ». И пусть выглядит такой же и дальше. _

_ Пусть выглядит. _

_ Отряд верит в сыворотку и силу духа. Для них Стив (точнее, капитан) - живое воплощение вселенской справедливости. Он хороший, он лупит плохих парней. Они идут за ним и тоже становятся хорошими. _

_ Война - это очень стрёмная штука. _

_ В мирное время ты хороший, если не убиваешь людей, а на войне вопрос лишь в том, правильным ли людям ты пробиваешь голову. Сам боженька одобряет - Стив уточнял у священника. _

_ Теперь Стив и сам своего рода бог. Услышишь, бывает, разговор в штабе, так он вовсе всемогущий, может хоть сейчас пешком дойти до Берлина и надрать Гитлеру задницу. Ещё и святой, ведь его никогда не видели пьяным, и к девушкам он не пристаёт, запал на эту Картер и всё, верность хранит. А какой вокруг него культ… _

_ Сначала Баки недооценил всю мощь новой фигуры. Из Аззано-то его вытащил не Капитан Америка, а Стив Роджерс. Стив Роджерс - тот ещё засранец, он и трибунала не испугался, он вообще любит получать по заднице. За этим парнем Баки отправится хоть в ад. _

_ Но если бы Баки не знал, что за маской Капитана Америки прячется Стив Роджерс, то послал бы этого капитана нахуй. _

_ В Аззано тоже говорили о боге и людях. Что жертва во имя всеобщего блага - не жертва, что всеобщее благо - защищать хороших людей от плохих, что страданиями гордиться надо, ведь страдания - это часть великой миссии, что все они тут станут очень хорошими людьми, и не так важно, живыми или мёртвыми. _

_ (Капитан Америка говорил примерно то же самое. С одним отличием - спрашивал, хотят ли за ним идти.  _

_ Это было важное отличие.) _

_ \- Что с тобой? - спрашивает Стив. _

_ С Баки он говорит, как Стив, а не как Капитан Америка. Баки ему за это страшно благодарен, но искренностью отвечать не спешит. Напротив, он врёт: _

_ \- Всё в порядке. _

_ Потому что сержант Барнс знает, что Капитан Америка - не бог. _

_ Сержант Барнс снимает снайперов быстрее, чем Капитан Америка их замечает. Сержант Барнс вообще не понимает, где там чёртова сыворотка: в якобы слишком тёмных подвалах нет ничего такого, чего бы он сам не мог разглядеть, а все недоступные человеческому уху звуки он тоже слышит (и отряд на него странно косится, да что же такое, ребят, вы бы уши прикрывали, когда взрываем). _

_ Сержант Барнс думает так: у Стива были проблемы со зрением и слухом, и сыворотка с ними помогла. Всё. Стив - обычный здоровый человек. Ну, может, тяжести поднимает не совсем человеческие, но чего не сделаешь на адреналине… _

_ А весь мир зовёт его героем, суперсолдатом, возлагает надежды… _

_ Хуже того - он сам себя так зовёт… _

_ \- Поднимайся, - вдруг приказывает капитан. _

_ \- Какого х- _

_ \- Ты не спишь. Говоришь, всё в порядке. При тебе оружие. Поднимайся. Горы красивые. _

_ Баки так удивляется, что не спорит. _

_ Горы и в самом деле красивые. Восход, должно быть, совсем сумасшедший. Стив должен оценить - он же художник. _

_ Стив молчит. Баки зажигает сигарету. Стив отказывается. И молчит. _

_ Тишина убийственная. _

_ В последнее время Баки только и думает, что о смерти. Чаще - о стивовой, так привычнее, но иногда и о своей. О своей почему-то страшнее. Наверное, потому что она логичнее. _

_ Стив Роджерс всегда был особенным. Стив Роджерс пытался умереть столько раз, что смерть, кажется, в какой-то момент начала ему говорить: нет, знаешь, поживи. Мне интересно, что будет дальше. _

_ А Баки Барнс - всего лишь Баки Барнс, обычный парень из Бруклина. И повезло же обычному парню сделаться сержантом, выжить, выжить, опять выжить, Дум-Дум начал звать его «сержант проклятие», потому что первыми каким-то образом умирали те, кого Баки не любил, но не настолько же не любил, чёрт возьми, если кто-то стащил у него сигареты, не надо отрывать ему взрывом ноги, господи, господи ёбанный боже… когда Баки оказался в Аззано, подумал, что вот она, расплата, но - проклятие! - и тут повезло. _

_ Должно же это когда-нибудь кончиться. _

_ Не может же постоянно проносить, не может же ничего не случаться, когда повод за поводом, повод за поводом. Сержанту Барнсу так нравится жизнь, сержанту Барнсу до дрожи хочется жить, но так просто не бывает, чтобы всё и хорошо. _

_ \- Боже, блять, Стиви, мне страшно, мне пиздец как страшно. _

_ Это ёбанная война, тут всем, блять, страшно, но всё это невыносимо. _

_ \- Бак… _

_ \- Не надо мне лекций о патриотизме. Кто не боится, тот просто наглухо отбитый. _

_ Прямо как ты. _

_ \- ...не выражайся. _

_ Блять. _

_ Это, блять, худшее, что можно было сказать. Какие, блять, выражения, когда тут такое, и какой же ты, Роджерс, невыносимый зануда, как я хочу думать о выражениях, а не обо всём вокруг, люблю тебя, Роджерс, больше всех в мире. _

_ Баки фыркает, не сочинив лучшей формы для выражения своих чувств. Стив забирает у него сигарету, затягивается и возвращает. _

_ \- Ты удивишься, наверное, но даже я думаю иногда, какого чёрта я в это ввязался, - говорит Стив. - А на самом деле всё просто: если не я, то кто? Я лёг животом на гранату в учебке. Граната была учебная, но я думал, что настоящая. И я один это сделал, понимаешь? Один из всех. _

_ \- Если бы я был там, ты бы пожалел, что граната была учебная, - только и может ответить Баки. _

_ Ему не нравится тон Стива. _

_ Точнее, нравится. И именно поэтому - не нравится. _

_ Когда-то давно Баки защитил Стива от хулиганов, и они стали друзьями. Ни тогда, ни разу после этого Стив не просил Баки ему помогать - но Баки всё равно помогал, потому что… потому что. Ну, а как ещё. В одного Стиви не справлялся, а вдвоём у них появлялись хоть какие-то шансы. _

_ \- Тебя там не было, а я был, - продолжает Стив. - Вот и всё. Сейчас есть мы, и есть завтрашний поезд, в котором, возможно, поедет Арним Зола. Других парней, которые могли бы перехватить поезд, я в округе не вижу. _

_ Баки вздыхает. _

_ Этот пиздюк всегда умел разводить на авантюры. _

_ \- Парней, которые могли бы перехватить поезд, я тоже не вижу, - признаёт Баки. - Зато вижу парочку достаточно чокнутых, чтобы попробовать. _

_ Стив хлопает его по спине. _

_ На востоке поднимается солнце. _

Зимний Солдат просыпается.

Зимний Солдат чувствует мокрые дорожки на своих щеках.

Человек из сна, сержант Барнс, такой себе сержант - Зимний Солдат уложил бы его за минуту. Но у человека из сна был выбор, и это почему-то кажется важнее.

Лучше умереть по своей воле, чем жить по чужой.


	6. Chapter 6

Баки учит Стива танцевать.

В тысяча девятьсот сорок пятом Стива пригласили на свидание, и в две тысячи двадцать третьем он решил на него прийти.

(И, кажется, не возвращаться. Он об этом шутит, но Баки не нравится его голос, Баки не нравится его взгляд и не нравится, с каким равнодушием он рассказывает о минувших пяти годах. Баки знает: это не могло быть легко.

Баки помнит, какими глазами Стив посмотрел на него после битвы с Таносом.)

Новая рука, сделанная в Ваканде, лёгкая и гибкая, у Баки получается к ней приспособиться и кое-что вспомнить. Стив топчется по его ногам, извиняется и снова топчется. Баки смеётся.

(Смех Стива спасал его в Ваканде.

Может, и в обратную сторону сработает.)

Стив решил не умирать.

Это Стиву Тони Старк посоветовал. «Поживи для себя», сказал Стиву Тони Старк. А потом умер.

(На похоронах Баки еле отогнал от себя настойчивое «сержант проклятие». Он-то в последнюю встречу со Старком набивал ему морду. Да и с Наташей, помнится, заканчивал на тяжёлой ноте.

Вот только Баки решил: нет. Он с трудом перестал винить себя за убийства Зимнего Солдата, он не собирается винить себя ещё и в том, к чему не прикладывал рук.

Он сам однажды сделал такой выбор. И полетел в пропасть.)

Стив проникся идеей Тони Старка. Стив видел Пегги в тысяча девятьсот семидесятом и нарисовал её, чтобы показать Баки: смотри, вот так она смотрела, так была одета, так причёсана. Красавица, имел в виду Стив. Ей пятьдесят, сказал Баки. Хочу к ней вернуться, ответил Стив. Ну, знаешь, один танец. Я ей обещал. Баки пожал плечами: возвращайся.

(И подумал: ко мне. Ради всего святого, потанцуй с ней и возвращайся ко мне.

Я знаю, ты не хочешь об этом говорить, я знаю, у тебя было пять лет, которых у меня не было, у меня сразу был ты, программа ГИДРЫ сломалась из-за тебя, ты узнал это, ты отправился за мной, я не хотел быть найденным, но я знал, что ты рядом, господи, Стиви, если бы я только мог быть рядом в эти грёбанные пять лет.

Ты самый сильный человек из всех, кого я знаю, ты столько раз побеждал смерть. Победи её и в этот раз. Возвращайся домой.

Война наконец-то закончилась, Стив.)

Но как же ты, спросил Стив. Разве ты не хочешь увидеть семью?

Не хочу, покачал головой Баки.

(Это будет неправильно. Зачем давать им надежду?

Для них я мёртв. Они для меня мертвы.

Они - моя память, часть меня, что-то, что было и сделало меня таким, какой я есть, но они мертвы, Стив, все мертвы, и мама, и папа, и Мэри, и Сэнди, и даже крошка Бекка, я тоже проверял, Стив, мне тоже хотелось узнать, узнать - и только.

Со мной произошло столько всего, что прежним я уже не буду, при всём огромном желании. И возвращаться… Стиви, тебе не кажется, что это то же самое, что надеть на левую руку перчатку и притвориться, что под ней не вибраниум?)

Баки почти решился засомневаться вслух, но увидел, как Стив разглядывает свой компас, и передумал.

Они друзья. Они должны быть на одной стороне.

Поэтому Баки через силу улыбнулся и сказал: раз уж ты собираешься на танцы, позволь показать тебе, как это делается.

(Раз уж у нас есть конец, так пусть он будет хорошим.)

Теперь Баки учит Стива танцевать. У Стива ничего не получается.

\- Не знал, что это так сложно, - выдыхает он.

\- Пегги будет всё равно, - фыркает Баки.

Стив отвечает не сразу. Говорит медленно, явно выбирая слова:

\- Разве что только в первый раз.

И Баки всё понимает.

Тут - понимает.

(Думает: боже.

Баки всю жизнь хотел, чтобы Стив перестал лезть в драку, но стоит Стиву действительно перестать - оказывается, что не хотел.

В этом был весь Стив.

Может, и в сержанте Барнсе было что-то, что Баки потерял.)

\- Поверить не могу, что ты решил оставить мир без Капитана Америки, - только и может сказать Баки.

Стив хмурится. Стив думал об этом сотню раз, это ясно. Вряд ли ему нравилось об этом думать.

(Парень из Бруклина, которым он был когда-то, не допустил бы такой мысли вовсе.

Парень из Бруклина стал Капитаном Америкой и забыл, что может быть кем-то другим.)

\- Я думал, ты согласишься стать новым капитаном.

(Другой парень из Бруклина стал Зимним Солдатом - и только-только вернулся к себе.)

\- Не соглашусь.

(И сержант Барнс бы не согласился.

Сержант Барнс сразу почувствовал в этом маскараде какой-то подвох.)

Стив кивает. Стив - всё ещё Стив, всё ещё Капитан Америка.

Капитан Америка всегда даёт выбор.

\- А что ты думаешь о Сэме? - пробует он.

\- Хороший парень.

\- Предложишь ему, когда я исчезну?

\- Предложу.

Стив улыбается. Баки улыбается тоже - и протягивает руку.

В будущем музыка включается голосовыми командами.

В прошлом… бог с ним.

Стив всегда давал Баки выбор. Будет скотством не дать выбор Стиву.

***

\- Не наделай глупостей, пока я не вернусь.

\- Куда там, все глупости отбывают с тобой.

***

К старику на скамейке Баки подойти не решается. Узнаёт его каким-то пятым чувством, и в груди от этого неприятно сжимается: казалось бы, столько лет не виделись, мог бы и не узнать, ан-нет же, узнаёт. Словно там действительно Стив, а не то, что от него осталось.

Давай, Сэм, ты первый.

Щит твой. Мне не нужно.

И постарайся не спрашивать у старика, что он сделал со Стивом, замороженным во льдах.

***

Больше Баки не видит снов.

Стив - тот, который из сна, который до щелчка, который давно, который до самого конца - сумел его спасти. Баки не смог ответить ему тем же, но понимает: его там не было, а Стив был.

Сейчас Баки есть.


End file.
